Embracing the Ice Knife
by Darklore Wings
Summary: Secrets are meant to be kept. But they're fragile, like spider webs. And webs can be broken...
1. Prolouge

Thank you for reviewing my stories. I am glad you like them. Time for my first chapter story. I didn't base it after the song, but the concept intrigued me. So, I wrote. What you are about to read is the finished result. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho ~.......~ Indicates flashback/thought  
  
Embracing the Ice Knife  
  
~Embracing the Ice Knife. It didn't sound so hard. Not at first. Things always sound easier from a distance. My mistake. I've made plenty, but not one this bad. And all because of one person. I thought that I could withstand anything. Only one person made me see how weak I really am. Only one. Just as my future is spiraling down to one more second, then another, then another, until I run out of seconds. One. My life, lived by one. One Ice Knife, to end it all. I know they feeling my energy dropping now. They'll find me soon. Not that it will matter. They'll see the note. But for some reason, I feel nothing, no pain, no regrets. The Ice Knife numbed me to those. Embracing the Ice Knife. All because of you, dear sister.~  
  
I want reviews. At least 2. Then you get the story! Send them in! This story is good! Andrew (the boy in my head) said so! And he didn't even need to be bribed by a Twinkie! 


	2. Dangling Thread

1st chapter! Yay! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you express interest! I'm listening to Story of the Year's 'Until the Day I Die.' Awesome lyrics. But yeah. Um, the story continues!  
  
Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho ~*~ Embracing the Ice Knife: Dangling Thread  
  
"Hiei, come on, how long are you going to hide up there?" Kurama looked up at the tree. Hiei had been hiding up there for several days, why, Kurama knew perfectly well. Hiei had recently heard that Kuwabara had learned that Hiei was Yukina's brother. When Hiei had learned that, he had almost killed Kuwabara, threatening to silence him forever. Luckily Kurama had been able to pull Hiei off of him before Kuwabara was damaged beyond repair. Hiei hadn't been himself for a few days, his bloodrage for Kuwabara had left him exhausted, but he was also shy of seeing Yukina, who had been to the hospital to see Kuwabara. Hiei had made sure he wouldn't tell his secret though, he had paid special attention to almost clawing open Kuwabara's throat.  
  
Hiei turned over on his branch, watching the fox trying to coax him down, like a stuck child. "I'm not coming down. Forget about it. I'm not sorry about what I did and I'm not going to leave until you stop pestering me." In fact, Hiei was rather comfortable. The tree was warm against his skin, the bark was smooth. Letting one arm dangle down, he lay on his back, feeling the sun making patterns with the shadows on his face. He heard Kurama sigh. "You're as stubborn as a human teenager, you know that?" Hiei kept his eyes closed. "At an age that contained the word, 'teen,' a demon was little more than a child. So I have no idea what you are talking about." Kurama sighed again. "Hiei, I'm not here to lecture you, but please, could you at least come down? I know where you can go if you want to keep hiding. There's a cave, near the border. Quite close to the temple, but no one knows it's there. Want me to take you there? It's safe, no one can find you." Hiei opened his eyes, turned on his side, and let himself roll off the branch. Twisting, he landed on his feet, surprising Kurama. "Fine. Only because I want to. Not because you told me to." Kurama nodded. Leading Hiei, he told him about Kuwabara's condition.  
  
"It's serious, Hiei. If I hadn't pulled you off, he'd be dead now. I realize you're only trying to protect your secret, but could you have gone easier, like a string of insults and threats like you normally do?" Hiei shook his head. "No. It wouldn't have worked that way. He is the one person that I would never have wanted to know. Ever. He's going to tell, I can feel it. No matter what I do, I can feel my secret slowly being brought to the surface, and everything that is my world is going to be destroyed." Kurama turned, watching Hiei. He had never sounded more sure, which was frightening. Hiei wasn't normally one for speaking of his future. He tried to joke off his worry. "You have the gift of foresight, Hiei? Can you see what is to come?" Hiei turned, making a disgusted noise. "No. All I know is that something is saying broken peace, secrets revealed, death. I hear it every time I listen to what the wind says." Hiei fell silent. He was finished talking, Kurama could see. They were almost to the cave on the edge of the border between the three realms. He turned, heading towards a giant tree. Circling around to its back, he found a hole in the roots, and crawled in. Underneath, it was warm, hollow, and circular. There were a few blankets thrown in the corner, and it smelled of earth. Hiei leaned against the edge, his hand on his katana. Kurama went over to straighten up the blankets, explaining why he knew of this place. "I found it a few years ago, before I met you. I was having trouble keeping a hold of myself, and ran away for a few days. I found this cave, and made it mine. I put wards up, no one but people who know me can get in. It's safe, and when I need to, I come here to put myself back in order. Stay here. It's a place you can stay without feeling burdened by people, so take care of it." Hiei nodded. Kurama's faint scent lingered here, he had been here often. Kurama started to crawl out. Turning, he promised he'd be back when he got the chance. Hiei nodded. It had been impossible to sleep the last few nights, Being in the human world, his secret hanging like a spider in the air. He knew it was a false reality, but here he felt a bit safer. Sitting with is back to the wall, katana in the crook of his arm, he closed his eyes.  
  
~*~ Whatcha think? I wanted to bring Kurama into the mix, and so I gave him the role of safeguarding Hiei. I'm not sorry about what Hiei did to Kuwabara, I thought it was funny! The fact that Hiei feels a bad omen is a big part of the story. If you want to find out why, review! Again, 2 are needed. 


	3. In the Open

Back again! Next chapter! I'm listening to Matchbox 20 now, 'Could I Be You.' I saw it used in a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, pretty sweet deal. But again, yeah. Ready to find out what happens to Kuwabara? How I nearly killed him off? Well, now you see! Pwa ha ha. Not for Kuwabara lovers. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Embracing the Ice Knife: In the Open  
  
Kuwabara's words broke the fragile balance that Hiei had tried so hard to maintain. Yukina stumbled back, almost falling over an endtable. "No, I can't believe this. No, it's not true. I refuse, it's a lie, no!" She ran, heedless of the objects she knocked to the floor. After regaining his voice after the savage attack, Kuwabara had said he had something important to tell her. After he was moved from the hospital to somewhere that no one would bother him while he healed, so he was at Genkai's temple, where Yukina lived. He had asked that everyone leave, so Kurama had disappeared into the woods, where he muttered something vague about Hiei. Yusuke was sparing with Genkai, trying his hardest to beat the old psychic. But now, with Yukina running away with no thought to anything, was not the reaction he had expected. But who wouldn't be shocked? He had just released the darkest secret that anyone could have. He had told Yukina who her brother was. He knew he risked death by Hiei, but he couldn't stand the way she desperately wanted to know who her brother was.  
  
Now Yukina ran, through the woods, eventually finding herself at a pond's edge. Staring at the surface, she saw for the first time what she hadn't seen all along. Her eyes, Hiei's eyes, were alike, red. His like dancing flames, hers like rubies. Their body stature so similar, both small of frame. And the most important thing, how Hiei was always protecting her. From that man who had captured her, from being crushed at the Dark Tournament. He was always there, even when she didn't know it. But she hadn't wanted this. This wasn't what she had expected. Not Hiei, the killer. The ruthless assassin. Wielder of the Black Dragon. Not him. She couldn't think of having him for a brother. Kuwabara had told her something she never should have heard. Now he would pay. Hiei would kill him, and then he himself would pay. Turning, she walked back to the temple. Inside she was making a vow. When Hiei found out about what had happened, he would be furious. She would ask to talk with him. He would come, and she would reject him. She clenched her fists. Not ever would she accept Hiei as her brother. Not ever.  
  
Kurama and Hiei turned, feeling the icy energy flowing from the temple. Hiei ran, knowing something was wrong with his sister. Kurama ran after him, knowing that it was something serious. They both found themselves in Kuwabara's room, Yusuke had Kuwabara by the collar, eyes flashing dangerously. "What happened?" Kurama asked, slightly apprehensive. "And put him down. We need to know what happened, not kill him. That's my job once he's finished." Hiei finished, his eyes more deadly than Yusuke's. "I-I-I, I'm sorry. I didn't think she would take it so hard. I thought that you know, she would be upset, but not his bad." Hiei walked forward, his energy flowing around him in flames. A hand on his shoulder told him to calm down. Kuwabara looked at Hiei half-sad, half scared. "I told Yukina you were her brother." For the second time, his words brought silence. The next thing anyone knew, Hiei was beating Kuwabara, his hands landing on his face, his chest, his throat. Kurama and Yusuke leapt forward, each grabbing an arm. They pulled the enraged demon off Kuwabara, Kurama pricking Hiei with a sedative plant. Before Hiei was completely subdued, he pointed at Kuwabara. "I swear I'll kill you. Then, I'll laugh. You watch. You'd better watch yourself, human, because I won't rest until you're dead." Hiei slumped forward, and Kurama carried him out of the room. Now the almost dead Kuwabara was left with Yusuke. "I'll get help, but I won't be happy about it. That was the one thing that Hiei trusted about us, that we would keep his secret. You broke that trust, you, arrg! I don't even have a word that describes what a bottom feeder you are. And I won't care if you die, because you deserve this." Yusuke left the room, leaving Kuwabara alone. ~*~ I love that. I got to sedate Hiei! And he nearly killed Kuwabara! But he can't die yet, I still need him. I know Yukina would probably never make a vow like that, but I made her vicious. We all have evil in us, now it's Yukina's time to shine! Reviews! Please! Hiei will be awake in the next chapter! 


	4. Denied

I am back! Listening to Evanescense's 'Tourniquet,' which reminds me of Hiei. Sick huh? Wait till you read that fic. I'll be flamed for sure. Anyway, I'm glad you reviewed. Hiei's awake now, and Yukina's about to make her move. Enjoy! Don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Embracing the Ice Knife: Denied  
  
Hiei tried to sit up. Why couldn't he move? Thoughts of what happened suddenly made themselves known, and he felt his anger and hate return. He pushed them down inside himself. Far down. No one would ever touch them. He became a creature of ice, his eyes cold, his voice sharp, his whole body stiff. "Let me up Kurama. I don't want my revenge until he's ready to face me. I have other matters that need to be taken care of. Let me go." Kurama looked at Hiei, suddenly scared. Hiei had made himself have no feelings, no pain, no nothing. He was more dangerous now than he was when he was angry. Because now, he would kill and not look back. "I can't do that Hiei. You'll hurt someone or yourself if I let you go. You can't, I'm sorry." Hiei knew that the things binding him were flameproof vines. He smirked. Unknowing to Kurama, he started to burn the vines with the darkness flame. "Kurama, I want nothing to do with Kuwabara. I want to see Yukina." Kurama shook his head. "No one knows where she is. Yusuke's looking for her right now. But after Kuwabara told her, she ran off." The door opened, and Yukina stepped in. Her face was calm, but like Hiei's, she had none of her usual emotions showing. "Can I speak with him?" Kurama nodded. Yukina continued. "Kurama, are the vines necessary? I'll make sure he doesn't do anything." Kurama, against his better judgement, released the vines that bound Hiei. He left the room, leaving to find Yusuke.  
  
Hiei sat on the bed, Yukina settled in a chair. Hiei kept his face neutral, waiting for Yukina to speak first. And she did. "The pain of keeping that secret must have been immense. I don't know how you managed. I would have told you if the positions were reversed long ago. I'm not saying that what Kuwabara did was right. You should have been the one that told me. But he did, and now we're here, trying to figure out what should happen now." Hiei looked away. "I didn't want you to know. I was protecting you from myself. You deserved to have a better dream of a brother than the grim harshness of reality. That was why I didn't tell you, because I was ashamed." Yukina tilted her head. She had him now. "Ashamed of what?" "Of the fact that I am a killer, a ruthless murderer who has been convicted, and captured by a human. Hiei, who is a thief, liar and assassin. You deserve better than that." Yukina's face shone fiercely. Her true emotions came out. She was harsh. "You're right, I do deserve better. Never, in all the three realms, would I have wanted you for a brother. I would have picked anyone over you. I will never recognize you as my brother, Hiei. Never, ever, call me sister. Because I am not yours." She turned, and left the room. Hiei sat on the bed, shaking. He had expected this, but had never imagined it would hurt this bad. He turned, jumped through the window, and ran for the cave Kurama had shown him.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke were headed towards the room Yukina and Hiei were when they bumped into Yukina rounding a corner. They were surprised, where was Hiei? Upon asked, she smiled sweetly. "I don't know, he stayed in the room after we finished talking." Yusuke was impatient, and asked a question. "Are you two ok? Did you work it all out?" Yukina smiled again, but Kurama didn't like it. It was a poisonous smile, ready to take you in and betray you. "Yes, we reached an understanding. Excuse me, I have to go take care of my plants." She continued walking, and as soon as she was out of sight Kurama spoke lowly to Yusuke. "Did you see her smile, hear the tone of her voice? Something went wrong. I can feel it. We gotta go see Hiei, he'll be more emotional than she at this point." "Agreed." They finished walking to the room the siblings had been in, and when they reached it, they immediately knew something was wrong. Hiei wasn't there, and the glass in the window was shattered. Who knew where he had gone? ~*~ I've totally destroyed Hiei! I love torturing my favorite characters! Yukina is as cold as the snow she is named after. And now, review for the finale! 


	5. To End It All

Last chapter. Sorry. As the chapter indicates, it's time to end. Listening to Nickelback, 'Flat On The Floor.' Anyway, last chapter ended with Hiei running off. Time to find out what he does. I am so dead for this chapter, though. Dive in! Don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho ~.......~ indicate flashback/thought  
  
Embracing the Ice Knife: To End It All  
  
Hiei drew a summoning circle in the dirt of the cave. It was to summon the Ice Knife, the immortal blade meant for a death of a demon that no longer desired anything but death. He had come across the summon years ago. He had kept it in mind, never thinking he would have to use it. But Yukina had broken him. One more mistake. Trusting. And death didn't look too bad right now. It couldn't be as bad as what he felt here and now. He finished the circle, and focused. A flash sparked in front of him. The blade hung in midair. It was made of blue ice, the blade made to look like a cross. Holy designs were engraved on the hilt, which Hiei grabbed with a trembling hand. Once he grabbed it, he knew he could not let go. He lifted it slowly, positioning above his heart. His letter was tucked into his belt, easily visible. He smiled. It was cold, the blade's aura filled the room. Still smiling, he dug the blade deep into his heart.  
  
~The second it hit, everything inside me, my emotions, my thoughts, my pain, went numb. I couldn't feel. The blade disappeared, knowing its work was done. That was fine, I didn't need it anymore. I let my energy rise, then I let it fall, knowing they would feel it. Then they would come. But it would be too late. I was alive, for one more second. Then one more second. The numbing had frozen my heart, it wasn't beating anymore. I couldn't breathe anymore. Normally the pain would be excruciating, but the Ice Knife had numbed me. I could feel nothing. One more second. My letter, ahh, what should I do with that? Using the last of my strength, I grabbed it. Held it lightly in my hand. One last second. Goodbye sister.~  
  
Two months later. . .  
  
Kuwabara was in his room studying. Hiei had died two moths ago, and his wounds had healed already. Now all he had were scars, the only thing he had to remind him of Hiei. Kurama had kept his sword. A tap on the window made him look up. Kurama sat on his windowsill, waiting to come in. He hurriedly opened it, letting the kitsune in. Kurama straightened up, looking at the broad boy in front of him. "Hey Kurama what's up? Why did you come in the window? Sounds like something Hiei would do." Kurama smiled, drawing his rose out of his hair. "It's on Hiei's behalf I'm here." Kuwabara's neck was suddenly circled by Kurama's rose whip. "You see, Hiei swore to get his revenge. It's your fault he died. How? Let me spell it out for you. You told Yukina the secret. Turns out that Hiei never wanted her to know. But you told. Yukina hated the fact the Hiei was her brother, and told him that. He went into a depressed mood, and killed himself. But it all traces back to the fact you told. You took my best friend from me. And now, I'll take his and my revenge." The whip tightened slightly, drawing blood. Kurama smiled. "Goodbye, Kuwabara. Tell Koenma who sent you. I'll be along shortly." Kurama tightened the whip, and brought it back to his rose form. Kuwabara fell to the floor, dead. Kurama jumped out the window, headed for the cave. His hand tightened on the hidden sword. It seemed only fitting.  
  
~*~  
  
To End It All. Spiffy name for this chapter. I loved every second of killing Hiei. Then Kurama. In case you were confused by what Kurama said about being along shortly, he's gonna kill himself. I love repercussions. I love that word, too. Repercussions. Say it. Ok, I'm done. Hope you enjoyed my fic, despite my warped mind. In case you didn't like it, SCREW YOU! Thanks for taking time outta your day to red my fic. Look me up, I got others! 


End file.
